Mother
by Dexal
Summary: A suprise visit from Mrs. Hibiya and an unexpected question from Young Freya helps Chi understand the true meaning and understanding of being a mother.... Disclaimer: I do not own chobits!


Mother?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chobits._

Beams of light streamed into the open window, Dawn has finally arrived.

Slowly life outside begins to stir; neighbors and businessmen begin to wander their way up and down the streets, some on their way to work, others on their way to school; a usual week day in the big city.

Chi awakened with the light of the outside world; looking up at her sleeping partner, the love of her life; the one she proclaimed as hers, and she was happy. Taking a peek in on Freya, she was confused, so many unknown feelings she still couldn't comprehend, but most of all, what it means to be called mother.

The phone rang, Hideki jolted out of bed in terror; looking around the room in a wild panic.

"OH, it's just the phone." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head he answed the phone.

Mrs. Hibiya was on the other line.

"Hello, Mr. Motosuwa?"

"OH, hello Mrs. Hibiya, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright. How are things going with you and Chi?"

"We're doing fine." He replied.

"Hey Mr. Motosuwa I was wondering, I haven't seen you two in a really long time and I happened to come across some of Chi and Freya's (her daughter) old clothes. If you don't mind I would like to bring them to Ms. Chi, I'm not sure if they will fit Freya but they might."

"Well, when do you plan on coming?" Asked Hideki.

"Tomorrow if I can." Replied Mrs. Hibiya.

"Tomorrow!!!" Said Hideki as he looks around his two bedroom apartment. Books, crumbled papers, and old trash from take-out nights scattered around the room.

"Yes, is tomorrow a bad time?"

"Well its fine, but I have class and work tomorrow."

"That's alright I know my way around town."

" That's fine, Chi and Freya will be home so you're welcome to come and visit anytime."

"OH thank you Mr. Motosuwa, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

Hideki hung up the phone, sitting back down beside Chi he looked over at her. Her brown chocolate eyes reflecting nothing more than the love that she has for him, not to mention the worry and confusion of who was calling at this hour of the day and the expressions made by Hideki while still talking to the person on the other end of the line.

"Chi?"

"OH I'm sorry Chi that was Mrs. Hibiya; she wants to come visit you tomorrow, is that okay?"

Chi answers with a nod followed by a strong embrace around Hideki's neck. He hugs her back, folding his arms around her as tightly as he can…. He loves her, he always has, since the day that he met her, the day he found her amongst the rubbish, and even now guilt eats at the inside of his heart and mind.

"Oh Chi, I'm sorry I haven't been home lately to help take care of you and Freya, I know I haven't been able to help you two find a job yet, its just I've been so busy lately. I hope that you understand."

"Chi understands, Chi wants Hideki to be happy."

"I am happy Chi, it's just that, I know I don't see you that much anymore, and when I do it's usually to tell you goodnight."

"Chi…."

"I promise Chi, I will help you find a job, and we will spend time together when Mrs. Hibiya gets here, You, Freya, Mrs. Hibiya and I will all spend family time together."

"Chi!!!" She says as she hugs Hideki's around the waste, her face burying itself in his chest.

He looked down at her adoringly, how precious she is to him, So dear. He slid his hand under her chin, posing it up to his face, his hand gently caresses the side of her cheek.

"I love you Chi…"

"I love you too Hideki."

Together their lips met; a kiss so passionate, so full of love, nothing else mattered; the world, this place, this spot was all theirs. Parting lips Hideki again looked into little Chi's eyes, and he knew she would forever belong to him and him alone.

Suddenly an alarm beside them went off.

"I have to go to work." Said Hideki as he rushed through the room like a tornado, gathering his things for the day.

A couple of weeks after moving to the new city Hideki had found a job, just like his old one; the dinner where he used to work every week with Yumi. That was six months ago and still he can't afford to buy a bigger place than what he was already renting out, and still he couldn't afford to buy a car.

"Take care of yourself," Said Chi, as he rushed for the door handle.

He swung back to take one last glance at her, and again she was flashing that famous smile, brighter than the sun and very adorable.

"You too Chi, I love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

Chi and Freya rushed as fast as they could, throwing out old garbage, straightening up books, making sure that things were spotless for Mrs. Hibiya's arrival, that's when Freya asked-

"Mother, what is Mrs. Hibiya, what is she to you?" Asked Freya.

Chi froze almost simultaneously. What was she like? Who was she? Chi had known Mrs. Hibiya for years when she was still her Elda, but since that last night, when everything went dark, when everything shut down, she couldn't recall anything? ; Mrs. Hibiya was a nice lady, a very admirable and caring person that gave more love than she would ever receive, but what was she to Chi? A creator? A mother? A friend? She had never really thought about it until now.

There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Hibiya had arrived.

Chi opened the door, and there she stood, carrying in her hands four bags of clothes.

"Good evening Chi."

"Chi" She said, as she embarrassed Mrs. Hibiya.

"Chi is very well thank you, how is Mrs. Hibiya?"

"I'm fine. Where is Freya?"

"Freya is helping Chi cook dinner for Mrs. Hibiya and Hideki tonight."

"Oh that sounds good, what are you making?"

"Chi is making stew, the kind that Mrs. Hibiya taught her how to make."

"OH Chi, I sure miss having you around." Said Hibiya as she rubbed the top of Chi's head.

"Chiii…"

The three of them went inside; and the house was spotless, almost sparkling.

"Wow, you really keep this place spotless Chi."

"Chi!"

"And you too Freya well done!"

"He-he" Giggled Freya as Mrs. Hibiya patted her on the top of the head.

"Well here are the clothes I brought you" Mrs. Hibiya handed Chi one of the brown paper bags; a white elegant looking dress lay folded inside.

"I picked this one out for you Chi."

"Chi!"

Pulling Chi's dress from over her head it was soon replaced with the elegant white dress. It slipped on easily, flowing and graceful; a perfect fit, the dress was cropped off in the front, white lace around the hem of the bottom of the dress, with a V neck line at the top she looked beautiful, like a porcelain doll.

They tried on many clothes that Mrs. Hibiya had brought for them, but only Chi. Mrs. Hibiya was right, none of the clothes fit poor Freya; but even though she was left empty handed, even though she didn't get anything, she too laughed and enjoyed trying on the baggy clothes that fell off of her every time she tried an outfit on.

Later on that night the three of them withheld many conversations: how things were, how things are, hopes and dreams for the future; but it wasn't until Hideki got home that conversations started taking interesting turns. Together the four of them ate the dinner that Chi prepared for them; they laughed, chatted, but still Freya's question still remained in the back of Chi's mind.

As Chi and Hideki walked Mrs. Hibiya to her car Chi kept silent. Her mind lost in a sea of thoughts, when finally she summoned up the courage to ask Mrs. Hibiya,

"Do you love Chi?"

Mrs. Hibiya stopped, stunned by the question that was being asked of her; she looked straight into Chi's face…

"Of Course I love you Chi, your father and I loved you dearly."

"What does it mean then, to be a mother?"

"What does it mean? It means that I love you more than anything, and I will protect you by any means necessary; I shall forever belong to you just as you belong to me… There is an indescribable bond between you and I, an unforeseen attraction between us that only we can understand; That is what it means to be a mother."

"I love you dearly Chi, more than anything, and it was hurtful when I had to give you up, but it was what you wanted… You weren't just Chi back then you were my Elda, my dearest daughter; but when your sister gave up on this life you just couldn't bear it… And I could couldn't let happen to you what happened to your sister."

"Do you still love Chi, even though she isn't your Elda anymore?"

"Chi, even as you have a new name, even as you have no recollection of your old memories, you will now and forever remain as my Elda."

As the two of them waved goodbye to Mrs. Hibiya Chi couldn't help but feel happiness dwell up inside of her… She not only felt more than acceptance but she felt love; the love and joy of something she never knew ever existed for her… She too like her dear daughter Freya has a mother, and though she will never completely understand what it is like to be a human mother she can now finally understand the indescribable attachment that Freya has for her.

"Freya," Said Chi as Hideki and her returned to the apartment.

"I love you."

Freya walked over to her mother, hugging her as tightly around the waist as she could; looking up into her eyes and smiling a magnificent smile she replied,

"I love you too mommy."


End file.
